DBV12
}} . Middling spread, low damage.|Attribution = In-game description}} s |HeadMultiplier = 1.1 |Suppressor = |MuzzleVelocity = 1500 studs/s |Penetration = 0.5 studs |Suppression = 0.5 |HipCamRecovery = 13 |SightCamRecovery = 14 |WeaponRecoverySpeed = 12 |WeaponRecoilDamping = 0.8 |MinHIPCameraKick =3.2, -1.21, -0.31 |MaxHIPCameraKick =3.70, 1.39, 0.30 |MinHIPDisplacement =-0.50, 1.60, 12.19 |MaxHIPDisplacement =0.80, 2.40, 13.80 |MinHIPRotation =0.60, 0.40, -0.50 |MaxHIPRotation =1.29, -0.61, 0.50 |HipfireSpreadFactor =0.08 |HipfireRecoverySpeed =12 |HipfireSpreadDamping =0.75 |MinAIMCameraKick =2.79, -0.50, -0.50 |MaxAIMCameraKick =3.09, 0.69, 0.50 |MinAIMDisplacement =-0.11, 0.20, 8.19 |MaxAIMDisplacement =0.10, 2.20, 9.19 |MinAIMRotation =0.30, 0.10, -0.31 |MaxAIMRotation =0.89, -0.21, 0.30 |SightMagnification = 2.3 |ReloadTime = 2.8 |EmptyReloadTime = 3.8 |EquipSpeed = 12 |AimingSpeed = 16 |CrosshairSize = 30 |CrosshairSpreadRate = 400 |CrosshairRecoverRate = 15 |WeaponWalkspeed = 13 |AimingWalkspeed = 7.8 |AmmoType = 12 gauge |ExtendMagazine(yes/no) = no }} The DBV12 is a semi-fictional Russian Shotgun variant of the AK12. It is unlocked at rank 24, or it can be purchased with credits. History The DBV12 is based on the AK12/76, an experimental shotgun variant of the AK12 assault rifle, designed to use 12 gauge shotgun shells. This design was predicted to be exported to the United States, however, the design was never produced. The weapon seen in-game is based upon the DBV12's depiction in Battlefield 4. In-Game General Information The DBV12, although being designed for close-ranged engagement distances, is relatively versatile for a semi-auto shotgun. Although it does not have a high RoF, good hipfire abilities like the Saiga-12, or a tight pellet spread like the SPAS-12, the DBV12 still performs well. Due to its quick reload speed and decent spread, it can still compete with both of those shotguns. Despite the higher RoF than the pump-action shotguns, it's recoil to relatively low per shot and the kick with sustained fire isn't very high. The DBV12 also has the advantage of a high magazine capacity of 10+1 rounds, which when combined with its quick reload speed and decent RoF for a shotgun, means that the user can suppress enemies very efficiently and quickly, without needing to worry about accuracy. Despite these great upsides, the damage of the DBV12 is below the pump-action shotguns, like the other semi-auto and automatic shotguns. This makes it noticeably weaker at range compared to the pump-action shotguns. Usage and Tactics This weapon excels at close-quarters-combat (CQC), but is also relatively reliable for medium to long range engagements despite its damage handicap. Due to its good damage, firerate, magazine size, and reload time, the DBV12 is ideal for assaulting capture points at medium to short ranges. The RoF and suppressive capabilities by extension somewhat compensate for the lower minimum damage and allows the user to constantly keep the pressure on targets. The DBV12 is ideal for an offensive playstyle, since it can easily keep the pressure on targets with its quick reload and good magazine capacity. In addition, it does much better than shotguns that reload one shell at once when it comes to sustained combat against multiple enemies, since the user will rarely find themselves out of ammunition to fire. The low recoil and high RoF allows the user to track running targets easily. This makes it useful for maps with lots of open space and better in maps like Ruins and Refinery where there is lots of cover compared to the pump-action shotguns, since placing accurate shots repeatedly is easier with this shotgun. Conclusion The DBV12 is more focused on CQC than the pump-action shotguns but still performs well at mid-range with its good RoF, spread, low recoil, and ability to reload its entire magazine at once. Overall, it is a relatively effective weapon. Ammunition Types Pros & Cons Pros: * Second fastest non-instant fire rate in its class. * Fairly good effective range—can 1SK up to 50 studs with four pellets (buckshot). * Uses a box magazine, allowing it to reload all shells at once. * Large magazine capacity for its class. * Faster-than-average ADS time. * Very low recoil, especially for a shotgun. * Very high sight accuracy. Cons: * Cannot fire whilst reloading unlike tubular magazine shotguns. * Sharp damage drop-off. * Cannot 1SK with Slugs at long range. * Slowest movement speed in-class. * Second lowest maximum damage in-class. * High pellet spread. Trivia * The "DBV" abbreviation stands for "drobovik", or shotgun in Russian.https://battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/DBV-12#Trivia Battlefield Wiki - DBV-12 * The DBV12 was the first semi-automatic box magazine fed shotgun seen in Phantom Forces. * The DBV12 was capable of dealing the highest DPS in-game shortly before its first removal from the test place in December of 2017. It dealt 1,440 DPS with buckshot, a more modest 540 DPS with slugs, 1,296 DPS with Flechette, and a whopping 3,888 DPS with Birdshot. * The DBV12 with Flechette rounds is the only configuration for a shotgun to deal less than 200 damage if all pellets hit. * Before the 12/1/17 update, the DBV12 Featured a 10+1 round mag and had a RoF of 200 RPM, but for unknown reasons, Stylis decided to increase the RoF to 400 RPM and lower the magazine capacity to 5+1. ** When the DBV12 was readded into the test place, the magazine nerf and firerate buff were reverted, likely to make a difference between the DBV and the otherwise similar Saiga-12. * The DBV12 has a firemode switching animation, which occurs when the user holds the DBV12 and presses despite that the DBV12 has only one firemode. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Fictional Weapons